User talk:Monster.hunter.owns.all
=Monster Hunter Wiki Talk page ^-^= TALK PAGE Hey, are you new to the wiki? Im pretty new its like everyone around here is experts :) feels good not to be alone anymore KillerK15 Your connection couldn't be certified through the server. More than likely the problems is your VPN. Picante I'm sorry if my Instructions weren't clear >.< Hey Mhoa, I'll be in Open server, Valor1, city gate1, city 11, whenever you fancy stopping by! Nosveratum Hey mate, can't make it on-line this evening, got loads of work to do! Hope to see you again another time soon, Nosveratum Frontier Hey Krakencm, I was wondering... how do you make to play MH Frontier??? Do you have to pay?? Because once I read that you can only go to HR3 free, and from there on, you have to pay... I would really love to play Frontier, but I have some doubts... can you help me out??? ---> Schrade King I'm online, whenever you're ready mate. Nos Hey mate! I've already been online this evening, TV being used now! Dang! Monday or Tuesday after 6pm? I'll keep an eye on the friend's list :) See you then my friend! Nos Mate! I got my Rising Soul sword! Very pleased! :) Let me know when you'd like to play again? Nos /rage/ Hello all fellow hunters, I come today to announce the beginning of a Monster Hunter Frontier Online ( Japan ) Group that plays together. Most of us will be starting with new characters, but you are welcome to bring your old ones. We will be mostly playing on the Japanese servers. I have an open TeamSpeak3 server that we can use, and I will configure it shortly. The TS3 IP adress is ( 76.74.238.52:10037 ). Also, we will be using XFIRE to communicate and organize events. Join our Monster Hunter Community here: http://www.xfire.com/communities/mhcom/ . If you need a tutorial on how to get MHFO Japan message me here or add me on XFIRE ( razorsharpgears ). We are looking for veteran players and leaders to help our newer members that will be coming, so don't be afraid to ask for higher positions. We will begin playing this game officially in the middle of April, April 11th to be exact. We are waiting off to play, so that we may gather as many possible players as possible. Well hope to see you all soon, and good luck hunting out there! P.S. - EMAIL me at nathan-becke@hotmail.com if other communication choices don't work for you. Alright, give me a little more time When I tried getting my PS3 controller to work on mhfoyesterday I failed to get the controls as I wanted them. The analog didn't work either. Good news now, though, I managed to find out what caused the problems and I set up the controller scheme just the way it is on the PS2 (with the exception of right analog being used for attacking). Brilliant. Now I got all I need to be able to play it properly. I will try get another desktop too. My current one is almost as high as it is wide. >_> Not really comfortable for dividing your focus. Makes estimating the distance to the monster slightly harder too and on top of that, it fucks up the in-game resolution. As I said, I'll try get that part sorted out too, but at least I can now play the game the way I want to. Will get the full version, I can assure you that. Give me a few days though. I almost hit HR2 and am currently doing test runs to get used to it. Glad to see MOI hasn't changed a bit. No worries pal, I will outcompete you in no time. :P Cheers, Artemis Paradox (talk) 02:27, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh for crying out loud... I told you like 10x I am always on the 3rd option among the servers. And I was in your world. I was talking to you, standing in front of you and you just vanish into nowhere. Well, fear not, I went on without you. I got to HR22, made full hypnock armor and I'm now starting to mine for rare ores. Geez dude... if you're on tomorrow... don't pull this on me again please. You made me think you abandoned me. Anyhow, Hypnock armor has a great skill I didn't expect it to have. But it will surely help against Kusha. Dragon Wind Breaker... man... glad I picked hypno's armor to make. lol Artemis Paradox (talk) 01:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I was standing in your town for 15 minutes, shouting and all! Forget it man. That's the 4th time my efforts have gone wasted. Contact me in game sometime but I am not making any frickin appointments with you again. Have fun and good luck. >_> It was some glorious weather outside and you made me waste it. Artemis Paradox (talk) 19:07, March 25, 2012 (UTC)